


Relaxation

by rarewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Giant/Tiny, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarewrites/pseuds/rarewrites
Summary: Bruce needs a place to relax and Thor has an idea





	Relaxation

Bruce sighed and pulled off his glasses. He lazy wiped them with the cuff of his sleeve. Work hadn’t been going well for him lately. Hydra recently had tried to capture him as their own by shrinking him down so the Hulk would be more manageable if he decided to make an appearance. They would have taken him too if not for the help he received from Thor. After this big disruption Bruce decided he would try and continue his research from the safety of The Avengers tower. Sadly, whatever Hydra’s size changing trick made things much harder. Bruce learned you can’t really operate anything in a lab at a whopping three inches. 

Bruce backed up and took a seat on the side of his laptop that now dwarfed him in size. He could feel frustration swelling in him even though he tried his best to hold it back. All he wanted was to be left alone but he was constantly taken advantage of to get to the Hulk. Now he couldn’t even do his research anymore. All these thoughts flooded his head until he heard the door open. 

“How do the studies go my small friend?” Thor’s booming voice inquired. 

“Not well, I can’t even use my laptop. It’s like one of those Dance Dance Revolution games for me. Now I’m just getting frustrated” Bruce explained. 

Thor pulled up Bruce’s old chair and took a seat. “Well, I’m here. You can let it all out. Well actually maybe try and keep you know who in, he could still probably destroy this entire lab.” 

“You’re not funny.” Bruce pouted 

Thor gave a small chuckle “My apologies.” The Asgardian held out his palm “C’mon. Get up here”

Bruce reluctantly took up residence on Thor’s hand. “I’m not a doll you know.”

“I know, just having a bit of trouble hearing you from down there” Thor snickered. “Alright, hold tight”

Thor wrapped his fingers around Bruce and stood up. He located the nearest couch and lay down, setting Bruce down on his chest. 

“Jesus...” Bruce looked up at the gods face. “You’re a tiny bit intimidating from this size”

“Relax Banner, I’m sure you’ll be back to your normal self soon. Now, let it all out”   
Thor smiled down comfortingly. 

Bruce sighed. “I’m just tired of being caught in the middle of fights just because people want to get to the Hulk. It stresses me out so much and when I get stressed that’s just another opportunity for the Hulk to come out.” 

Thor brushed a finger down Bruce’s back. “People don’t just want you for the Hulk. You’re a genius and a wonderful friend and ally. It sounds like you just need a place to relax in”

Bruce puffed “Hard to relax when you have the government tracking your every move” 

Thor scratched his neck “Yeah that does put a little bump in the road huh... I think I might have an idea for a place you relax in, at your current size” 

“Why do I have to be my current size?” Bruce questioned. 

“You trust me right? I’m going to need you to for a minute”

“What are you getting a-“ Bruce was cut off by Thor’s massive hand picking him up. “I told you I wasn’t a do-“ He was cut off again when Thor dropped him into his open mouth. 

“Thor what the hell are you doing!?” Yelled Bruce while he slipped around on the giant’s tongue. “Let me out!”

His only response was the giant mouth closing around him. He could feel Thor slowly begin to swallow as his tongue pushed Bruce back towards his throat. 

“Thor wouldn’t eat me, he wouldn’t” Bruce thought “Just keep calm, trust him” Bruce gave up control and let himself slip down Thor’s restricting throat until he fell down into Thor’s stomach. The stomachs walls were close and tight but gave way to Bruce’s movements. The small man fished for his earpiece in his pocket and put it in. 

“Thor can you hear me?” Bruce said. 

Thor’s voice came through the earpiece “Yeah, you doing ok? The ride wasn’t to rough was it?” 

“I wasn’t expecting in taking one in the first place. Get me out of here, do you even have any idea how the digestive system works?!” Bruce started to get frantic. 

“Relax Banner. I’m not going to digest you. I’ve done this for others before and they’re fine. Times like these you should remember I’m not necessarily human. I’m just giving you a place to relax and be safe” Thor’s voice answered. 

Bruce sat down against the side of Thor’s stomach. It felt soft and warm against him, Thor’s beating heart giving small pulses through the walls. “Alright... I trust you Thor.” 

Thor put a hand on his gut and pushed a finger down, massaging it around the small bump that Bruce made. “Thank you Bruce. Just relax, you’re safe” 

As Thor pushed and prodded his gut his stomach massaged Bruce’s small body. “That’s... actually pretty nice. Thank you Thor” Bruce yawned out. The warmth and rhythmic beating were getting to him. 

“Mhm” Thor responded. He kept whispering to Bruce soothingly, muttering about how he was safe, warm, in a place where he could relax and not worry. Thor kept talking until all he could hear from the other end was the small snores of the man inside him. “Goodnight Bruce...” Thor yawned and rested his hand on his stomach “Sleep well friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m always open to requests for m/m vore and gt drabbles. Feel free to request! NSFW and SFW are both accepted


End file.
